


angel of the morning

by cumaeansibyl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Fluff without Plot, M/M, Morning After, different one than last time, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumaeansibyl/pseuds/cumaeansibyl
Summary: Love can be a lot to handle, even for an angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 49
Kudos: 199
Collections: Break in Case of Emergency: Fluff and Love





	angel of the morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote/gifts).



It would not be accurate to say that the angel Aziraphale has never slept; any being that fond of curling up with a good book will sooner or later succumb to unexpected slumber. He’s started to expect it, though; a warm shaft of sunlight falls on his favorite reading chair through most of the afternoon, and a soft, nubbly blanket drapes invitingly over the back when evening falls. Drifting off into a cozy little nap with a story still playing behind your heavy eyelids, he’s learned, is one of a reader’s sweet secret pleasures.

He has never slept through the night, however, and when he awakens in a horizontal position without shoes on he is, for a moment, deeply confused. The ceiling’s too far away, he can’t see the floor, everything’s out of place — then he hears the soft sound of an electrical guitar from another room, and he remembers. The sheets are warm and smooth against his body as he stretches, feeling every place Crowley had touched him the night before, hands clever and remarkably gentle. Not that he’d expected Crowley to be rough with him, the dear, but being treated with such care, as a precious thing, had been a surprise.

Aziraphale slides out of Crowley’s bed and finds a pair of fluffy slippers waiting for his bare feet, creamy white and soft as clouds. A robe to match hangs on a hook just within reach; both are warm when he puts them on, as though someone had left them on a radiator for him.

He hears something sizzling as he ventures out of the bedroom, and the rattle of utensils. A slow, dreamy voice sings over the guitar, and Crowley's voice too, humming along with the piano. Aziraphale pokes his head around the corner into the kitchen.

“Angel, you’re up!” Crowley, in an apron and sunglasses (and nothing else, good heavens) turns to him with the broadest smile Aziraphale has ever seen on his face. He holds out a spoon, his free hand cupped beneath it to catch any stray drops. The light from the window over his sink bathes him in gold. “Crepes in a minute, love. Try this raspberry sauce for me? I think I nailed it.”

There’s a _pif!_ sound, and Aziraphale’s corporation collapses into a cloud of wings and eyes. Normally this is very impressive, useful for inspiring a cooperative awe in observers, but to Aziraphale’s dismay he's come out no larger than a regulation football. Worse, the spiritual light of his core, which ought to be a serene, majestic blue, instead radiates the exact orange of his agitation. _Oh, dear,_ he says.

Crowley’s eyebrows go up and his mouth does something strange, its corners turning down but its amusement and affection somehow increasing. “Oh, no. Oh, _honey_.” He turns off the stove and gathers the fluttering, blinking little ball to his chest with those careful hands. “Shh, come here, what’s this? What’s going on?”

 _I don’t know, Crowley,_ Aziraphale frets. He can see Crowley’s lips twitching, trying to hold back laughter, and he flaps unhappily. _I just feel… overwhelmed._

“By what? It’s just me, angel.” The demon strokes one of his little wings, then another, smoothing the feathers with infinite tenderness.

 _Yes, well,_ Aziraphale says, mellowing to an embarrassed peach. _I don’t think I expected, you know, slippers and things. Cooking for me. You don’t even eat, why do you know how to cook?_

“You didn’t expect me to spoil you?” Crowley’s voice has gone softer, higher; Aziraphale should feel affronted, he’s not a nervous lapdog, but it really is quite soothing. “I learned to cook for you, of course. Just in case.”

Aziraphale quivers, pinkens. _How is it I’m the only one who’s in a tizzy about this? Forgive me, but you’re not normally this…_

“Unflappable?”

 _Beastly thing._ He flashes indignant red. _Yes, if you must._

“Can’t help it.” Crowley smiles, not the sharp half-grimace of the past but open and easy. “Wasn’t half nervous last night, figure you noticed, hands were shaking like anything. But then afterward I’m lying there awake and you’re asleep next to me and I’m like _he’s asleep in my bed, holy shit,_ right? And it’s like, this is fully happening, I’m just gonna go for it.” He shrugs, fondly. “So when I woke up I just _did_.”

Aziraphale folds his wings down to hide his eyes from that loving smile, but his sour green fear bleeds through. _Am I worthy of such faith?_

Crowley cups the soft little ball of feathers in his hands, cradling it close to his heart, the beat calm and steady. “Y’know, I had so many questions in my head last night, and that one never came up.”

 _Really?_ Aziraphale peeks out, just one anxious blue eye. 

Crowley pushes his sunglasses up on his head. "Really," he says, showing his own yellow eyes, bright with love and confidence. “Not once.”

Aziraphale shivers a little and puffs up like a winter songbird, feathers all on end. Crowley’s self-control finally deserts him and he laughs — no, he _giggles_ , a sound no demon has ever made, that this demon would never make around anyone else. It shakes Aziraphale’s small self mercilessly, but it’s so free and full of love that he can’t help but open to it, wings unfolding under Crowley’s eyes, his spirit shining out sun-yellow in return.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw [this post](https://letmetemptyou.tumblr.com/post/186263844235/i-love-all-the-headcanons-of-how-crowleys-not) from [leaveanote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaveanote), who's one of my all-time favorite authors in this fandom, and I just couldn't resist. They very kindly gave me permission to use it and here we are.
> 
> Big thanks to [Fuuma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuuma) for another great beta, and to [voidbat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidbat) as always for being my emotional support cryptid.


End file.
